Highpoint Tower
Highpoint Tower is a fort in . Interior Highpoint Tower is a typical Imperial stone ruin, comprising a single tower with a spiral staircase winding its way downwards into the ground (presumably this would once have been above ground level, before the eruption of Red Mountain), followed by a complex of rooms underground. There are three levels on the spiral staircase, each with evidence of habitation (furniture, plates, goblets, an extinguished fire). At the bottom, a corridor leads to a spider lair, containing Flame Spiders, Flame Cloaked Spiders, Jumping Frost Spiders, and their Albino equivalents. North of the lair, a corridor leads to other areas of the fort, guarded by Ash Spawn, electrical Magic Casters (powered by soul gems that can be shot off with an arrow), and magic runes on the floors. There is also an extensive system of caves, which can be reached through a break in one of the eastern walls of the fort. Quests *Old Friends Enemies *Ash Guardian *Ash Spawn *Albino Spider **Flame Cloaked Spider **Frost Cloaked Spider **Jumping Frost Spider *Ildari Sarothril Characters *Niyya *Ildari Sarothril Notable items *''Ildari's Journal, vol. I'' – Second level on table upon entering the tower and heading downstairs. *''Ildari's Journal, vol. II'' – In the prison on the central table *''Ildari's Journal, vol. III'' – In the large cavernous area, on a table near an alchemy lab in the northeastern broken tower. *Telvanni Robes – Worn by Ildari Sarothril. *Sapphire, amethyst, ruby and emerald geodes in the spider caverns. *Gold and oricalchum ore in the mine. *''Souls, Black and White'' - Open crate. *Several alchemical ingredients in the northeastern broken tower where Ildari Sarothril is first encountered, opposite the table where volume III of her journal is found. *Fire Salts x3 *''Ahzidal's Descent'' - On shelf in second tower. *A beam behind the alchemical ingredients has a wood chopping block, a Black Soul Gem in a box, and a random potion. *Outside of the tower, on top of the rampart, is a chest with random loot (scalable by walking on the narrow ledge starting from the north side of the rampart, moving easterly around to the south). *Wedding Wreath – In the chamber where the Ash Guardian is confronted, there is a small alcove full of various mushrooms and fungi. Under the wooden walkway is an open box containing the wreath, a couple other hats, and two valuable necklaces. *A full set of Skaal Armor can be found in the tunnels after the chamber where the Ash Guardian is fought. In one of the tunnels there is a ramp leading up the side of the chasm, and this is where the armor set can be found, as well as a Strongbox, and a Skeleton. *After passing the second magic rune and turning left, a chest can be seen hanging upside down and partially open on the ceiling. It contains a Flawless Diamond and two Coin Purses inside. To obtain them easier, use Telekenesis. Bugs * Followers may become stuck on the platform the Ash Guardian spawns on. ** This can be fixed by knocking the follower off the platform with Unrelenting Force or by sprinting into them, forcing them out of the way. Trivia *The entrance will be blocked with ash until the quest "Old Friends" has begun. *If you plan on keeping Niyya alive, it is highly advisable to clear away the rocks from the rockfall in the previous room, as Niyya has very low health, and the rocks can kill her fairly easily. Alternatively, waiting until she starts to head for the exit and using the "wait" command for a few hours will teleport her outside the fort. Appearances * de:Gipfelturm es:Torre de la Cúspide ru:Вершинная башня